In recent years, digital television (TV) sets have been increasingly common. Digital TV sets are capable of receiving broadcast signals and reproducing and recording programs on the basis of the received broadcast signals. Further, digital TV sets comprise network connector and a browser, and are capable of displaying information obtained via the Internet. As well as digital TV sets, personal computers and the like are similarly capable of recording and reproducing programs on the basis of broadcast signals and displaying information obtained via the Internet.
For example, a technique has been proposed to display information obtained via the Internet on a screen for reproducing a program on the basis of a broadcast signal. That is, a technique has been proposed to display information obtained via the Internet in a small screen over a part of a screen for reproducing a program.
Since information obtained via the Internet often includes character information, it is sometimes difficult to view such character information or the like displayed on a small screen. It becomes easier to view character information or the like displayed on the small screen by increasing the size of the small screen displayed on a part of the screen for reproducing a program, but this in turn makes it difficult to view the screen for reproducing the program.